Night Shade Up for adoption
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Logan's daughter comes to the institute and is her father made over clear down to the experimentation! Will Professor X be able to help her control her darker side? I own none of the X-men Evolution affiliates. Rating K just in case.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Isis Cole walked up to the gates of the building she'd been looking for for several months now. She looked to her left where her brother normally stood and sighed.

"You should be here, Seth." She whispered to herself.

"Can we help you?" Isis jumped and looked at the group of students walking toward her.

"I'm looking for a man named Logan." She said elusively.

"What do you want with Logan?" Asked a girl with silver bangs.

"It's personal." Isis replied curtly, wishing Seth was there even more. He'd always been good with socializing.

"It's alright. I've been expecting miss Cole for a while now." A voice echoed around everyone. "Scott, will you please escort our guest to my office?" Scott stepped forward sighing, then led the girl inside the mansion. Once they were at the professor's office he was more than willing to leave the two alone.

"I'm here for Logan."

"Yes, I know, unfortunately Logan is not here at the moment. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like though."

"I'll think about it." Isis replied.

"The other students here are like you." The professor informed.

"No one is like me." She said, subconsciously rubbing her left shoulder. Isis closed her eyes she hated to be reminded of her time in that place. She walked out of the office, and bumped into a blue fuzzy dude.

"Hello, I'm Kurt." He greeted with a German accent, and a large smile.

"Uh-huh and I care why?"

"You aren't freaked out by my appearance?"

"I've seen stranger looking mutants." Isis replied walking away. The boy popped up in front of her making her jump.

"You've seen others like me?" He asked excitedly. "Where?"

"They don't look exactly like you, and I'm not going back to where I saw them." Isis said firmly, walking to the front door, when Kurt popped up in front of her again.

"Why not?"

"Because it was a nightmare I lived for two years." Isis yelled, shoving him out of the way. She stumbled upon some of the security sensors making them go off. Isis glared and held up her arm forming a shadow shield, blocking the laser attacks. She concentrated on the device and it came flying out of the ground. Several more popped up like sprinkler heads and she growled expanding her shield around her, and took off running toward the entrance and froze in front of a large man with hard angular features.

"I installed those lasers myself." He growled.

"Ah, Logan, I see you've met Isis, she's been looking for you for some time." The professor said calmly, coming out of the mansion, Isis dropped her shield and looked at the man in front of her.

"You're Logan?" She stated stunned.

"Yeah, and who are you?" He asked staring at her with his intense eyes.

"Does the name Dr. Renee Cole mean anything to you?" Isis asked glaring at him, when the name didn't appear to ring a bell she let out a frustrated sigh. "My mother, and you just happen to be my father." Isis shouted and took off toward town.

"Kids got an attitude problem, Chuck." Logan said.

"I wonder where she gets from." Charles said smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Logan sat in Charles's office as Xavier tracked Isis with Cerebro.

"So is she really my kid?" Logan asked.

"It appears that way but when she comes back I'll do a blood test."

"What was that thing she did with the security sensors?" Logan asked, curiously.

"She's a shadow shifter, although, I have a feeling she has not fully tapped into her full power yet."

"She looked pretty tapped in to me."

"That's because I've spent two years in a hell hole where I had to learn how to use them if I wanted to get out of there alive." The two men turned to look at the young girl, standing in the door way staring at both of them.

"Would you mind indulging us by clarifying that statement?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I would mind!" Isis snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you mind joining us in the lab then, so I can run a paternity test?" At the mention of a lab Isis lost her temper and shadows engulfed the room making it seem half it's normal size.

"No! No needles! No Labs! No Tests! Just no!"

"Isis calm down, we don't have to do the test if you don't want to." Xavier said calmly. "Why don't you go with Rouge and find you a room?" Just then the girl with silver bangs walked into the room, apparently having been eavesdropping. The two girls silently walked up the stairs and Rouge opened the door to one of the singles.

"I hope you like it to your liking." Rouge snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry for my attitude earlier." Isis said, feeling like she could trust this girl. "It's just over the past few years I've dealt with a lot of stuff kids our age shouldn't have to even know about. Isis sighed and pulled her one belonging out of her back pocket and placed it on the mirror that was set up on her dresser. A picture that was the only thing in the world she had a claim to.

"Who's the guy in the picture? He's a major hottie." A girl asked phasing through the wall.

"My twin brother, Seth." Isis said looking away from the picture. At dinner that night, after she was introduced to everyone, Isis ate peacefully until Kitty had to ask one question.

"So where is your brother? Is he not a mutant?" Isis closed her eyes and slowly put down her fork reminding herself that Kitty was only being curious.

"Seth died a year ago, and no Kitty he wasn't a mutant." Isis didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Kitty's next question was. "He died during an experiment."

"Experimenting your powers on him huh?" Kurt asked and Isis accidentally engulfed the table in shadow and made it disappear as she snapped back: "No Kurt I wasn't! He was killed by someone else experimenting on mutants!" She ran to her room and let go of her minimum control on her temper until she felt herself turn into shadow.

"That was harsh she didn't need to freak out on Kurt like that." Kitty responded.

"No, Kitty, I think there's more to our new friend than meets the eye."

"What do you mean professor?" Jean asked.

"Just give her time; I feel she will open up to at least one of you." Xavier replied looking at Rouge and Kurt. "I will admit I am curious to find out more about her powers."

"I'm curious to know where the table went." Kurt added.


	3. Chapter 3

Isis walked to the school with Kurt and Rouge a week later listening to Kurt still complain about the missing table, which had been replaced.

"Well well well look what we have here." Said a very large young man.

"Nice going Blob, you found a couple of x-pukes." Replied a boy with silver hair. "Who's the new girl?"

"None of your business that's who." Isis replied walking past them. The boy with the silver hair grabbed her and pushed her into Blob's massive gut.

"Now, you see, that's where you're wrong, everything is my business."

"Pietro, I'd let her go if I were you." Rouge warned.

"Yeah, she really doesn't like to be touched." Kurt added, but it was too late, when Pietro turned his attention back to Isis she had Blob trapped in a black orb dangling in the air.

"Blob!" He yelled. Isis smirked and dangled the large boy over Pietro's head.

"Now, I suggest you let us pass or you can be squashed by your friend here." Pietro disappeared and Isis set Blob down.

"We have to work on your temper." Rouge said, as they continued on their way to school.

"Why? I was calm." The two just stared at Isis.

In gym while she was changing Jean spotted one of Isis's little secrets. On her shoulder was branded the number _28_, the burns white, long past healed.

"Isis, what is that?" Jean asked. Isis looked at her branded shoulder and started rubbing the burn as though it was still tender.

"There are some things in this world that are better off unknown, Red." Isis replied slipping on a shirt then went into the gym. She could feel the eyes of the other students on her shoulder and knew they were all curious but she wasn't about to inform them of her nightmare.

"Hey, Isis, I just remembered the professor wanted me to ask if he could gaze into your memories, since you've been having those nightmares." Jean said, catching up to Isis in the gymnasium. Isis could feel Jean trying to probe her mind and sighed effectively blocking her out.

"I'm not so sure about this one, Chuck." Logan said when the students came home that day. "She's not responding to anyone."

"Yes, I've noticed, but I'm still not going to pry, whatever secrets she's keeping so close she has a reason." Charles replied.

"All I want to know is if the kid really is mine." Logan growled.

"Fine, I'll take the damn test then, but I'm warning you you'll have to strap me down and have a sedative ready."

"We're just taking your blood kid." Logan replied, and Isis smirked following them to an elevator which took them to the lower levels of the institute. The doors opened to a cozy looking lab and Isis could already feel the panic setting in and tried to remind herself that she was safe as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Strap me down, Professor."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Isis." Xavier replied and pulled two needles out of a drawer. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. "Just take a deep breath." As soon as the needle bit into her skin Isis lost all control of what little calm she had and jumped up yanking the needle out of her arm and glaring at the two men.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled, revealing his claws.

"No, Logan, wait! This isn't Isis, this is a shield."


	4. Chapter 4

"She tried to tell you, but of course no one's going to listen to a teenage girl about herself." This new form yelled hovering over the ground. Her skin had turned a black deep enough to rival the night sky, her eyes glowing, white stars, in her face. Charles tried to enter her mind.

_Isis can you hear me?_

"Isis is indisposed right now she ran into her corner and let me out."

"Oh yeah and who are you?"

"Night Shadow." Rouge came down to the lab to ask the professor a question and saw the shade turn to Logan, who was still on the defensive and quickly acted, rushing the figure, taking her gloves off. Right as Rouge touched her Night Shadow screamed and launched Rouge across the room, and Charles took this moment to launch a couple of psychic blasts in her mind until she passed out and she collapsed into the bed. While she was unconscious he quickly took enough blood to run the test and Logan placed Rouge on the bed next to Isis who was returning to normal.

Rouge woke up first and looked at Isis shocked by the images that still flashed through her mind. Isis woke up a few minutes later and looked around wildly grasping the sheets.

"No one should have to go through what you went through." Rouge said looking at Isis sadly.

"What?" Isis looked at Rouge confused.

"When I touched that thing, I saw some of your memories, and I saw the lab, and your brother."

"Seth wasn't a mutant; he was trying to save me. It was just the two of us after our mom died and a couple of men came one day and grabbed me. I fought them as best as I could but they drugged me and when I came to I was in a cell, three sides made of stone one of plastic glass, and this number burned into my skin." Isis informed, and subconsciously rubbed her shoulder, sighing.

"You were experimented on." Rouge said and Isis nodded. That evening Isis was making her way to her room when the professor stopped her.

"Isis, would you mind staying here at the institute? I can help you learn how to control your powers and I can help you learn how to control your powers, and I can help you learn how to stay calm enough so that you don't let Night Shadow out while you're under pressure."

"I'm sorry about that professor I hope she didn't hurt anyone."

"It's alright, she could have but she didn't. So how about it, would you like to stay?"

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." Isis replied, shrugging. "I'll admit too that I would like to keep Night Shadow under control."

"Would you like to work on it now?" The professor asked leading Isis into his office. "Why don't you start by telling me when Night Shadow first came about?" Isis was silent for a while as she down and sighed.

"It was after Seth died, I don't remember an entire month after that, but when I came to the Doc seemed very pleased about something. Later the girl whose cell was across from mine told me about Night Shadow and what she did to the guards."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: to my readers, I no longer have the internet at my house, and am not sure when I will have the internet, but I will update when I can. I have not stopped writing and I hope you will be patient with me while you are waiting for the next chapter of my stories.**_

_**Thank you for your patience,**_

_**CSHarrison**_

At school the next day Isis was honed in on by one Pietro Maximoff who leaned against her locker and flashed her his most charming smiled.

"So shadow girl, what's your name?" He asked.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from yesterday?" Isis asked.

"I'm just determined." Pietro replied, still smiling.

"Why do you want to know my name so bad?" She asked returning the smile.

"I want to know the names of all the beautiful girls in this dump."

"Oh you're a real Don Juan." Isis replied sarcastically.

"Who?" Pietro asked confused, and Isis laughed shoved him aside so she could get into her locker. "Come on it's just your name."

"Haven't you ever heard that there's power in a name?"

"No." Isis shrugged not at all surprised by his answer. "How about a clue?"

"Alright, if it will get you out of my hair. Your clue is Egypt." Isis told him then walked to her biology class. Later that day after she'd finished her homework and ran a session in the danger room with the others Isis slowly made her way to her room and paused spotting Kurt sitting on his widow-sill. "You ok elf boy?" She asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, just thinking about my mother." He answered. "I'm expected to fight her because she's the leader of the brotherhood, but how can you fight someone you're supposed to love?"

"Most teenagers find it easy enough. Five years ago I did. Now all I feel is regret, I remember the last thing I said was that she cared more for her museum than she did for Seth and me. I knew it wasn't true but I never got to apologize, she had died that night in a car crash. You know she named us after Egyptian gods."

"I know how it feels to not have a parent but I can't imagine how it feels to lose one." Kurt said and the two stared at the sunset both thinking about their mothers. Down in Charles's office Logan sat staring at the sheet of paper that had a bunch of dark bars on it.

"What's this mean?" He asked.

"It means Logan, that Isis is indeed your daughter." Charles replied, looking at the paper. "I'm worried about the effects this "lab" had on her."

"You mean that Night Shadow thing?"

"No, Night Shadow is a somewhat expected response after the death of her mother, being kidnapped and then the death of her brother. I'm worried about the long term effects it'll have on her personality."

"I figured it was just some of that genetic behavior, crap." Logan commented.

"To a certain extent it its, but the lab seems to have made her distrust and rebelliousness reach beyond yours which makes me worried about how well she'll get along with the team in battle." The two men were silent and without saying a word Logan got up and walked out of the office. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Charles was worried about whether or not Isis would bolt during battle and leave the others to fight their own battle. He went up to her room and knocked on door before opening it.

"Hey Logan." She greeted.

"You want to go for a ride, Kid?" Logan asked watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan took Isis to lookout point and they sat there silently for a long time.

"Look, kid, the prof says he's worried about the effects of what happened to you."

"Yeah well what would you know about it?" Isis growled.

"Plenty, see these?" He flashed his claws at her. "I wasn't born with a meal skeleton, kid. I was experimented on too." Isis looked at this man who sired her, really looked at him for the first time.

"Did you lose your family though?"

"I couldn't tell you I don't remember much of the experiment or anything before it." Isis froze and stared at Logan. "You don't want to be like me, Isis, short-tempered, untrusting, violent. You should get to know these kids they'll have your back in a tough situation." Isis sighed and the two went back to the mansion.

That night Isis kept having nightmares about the lab and her escape. Over and over the faces of the other mutants kept flashing in her head until finally jumped awake and started around her breathing hard.

"Isis are you alright?" Rouge asked coming into the room right as Isis pulled her powers back into place.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." Isis replied, still panting heavily. Rouge looked at Isis and watched in the dim light coming from the hall as her pigmentation slowly returned to normal from inky black.

"Alright, if you say so." Rouge said and walked out of the room.

Before school the next day Isis sat on her bed, staring at the wall arguing with herself over what she was planning. She hated the thought with a passion but her nightmares from the night before wouldn't leave her mind so she bit her lip in determination and made her way downstairs and walking to the school. When she arrived she didn't have to wait long for Pietro to show up.

"You have to give me another hint." He begged.

"I will but first I need you to do me a favor." Isis replied. "How quickly can you run to a different state?"

"Fast enough, why?"

"Because, I an x-man need the help of a member of the brotherhood."

"You have my attention." Pietro said and Isis led him outside.

"I need you to run me to Wisconsin, there's a facility there that I need to break into."

"That doesn't sound like typical x-man stuff to me."

"Oh believe me it is." Pietro shrugged and squatted down so Isis could hope on his back and took off running. When they came to a stop Isis felt like sh was going to be sick. "That was a bad idea."

"So what now?"

"You stay out of sight when they come to take me slip inside."

"Huh?" Isis ignored Pietro and stepped forward almost instantly she was shot with a tranquilizer, something she hadn't planned on."

"Number 28." A man said in a black suit reading the brand on her arm.

"Oh damn, talk about homecoming." Isis grumbled. The tranquilizer was not mixing well with her motion sickness, and when one of the guards pushed her toward the lab she proceeded to throw up.


	7. Chapter 7

Isis was dragged into the lab and she smiled to herself when she felt a breeze go by. She was taken past the quarters of the guards and into the lab were there were two metal tables with leather straps, a tray in between each table that had surgical equipment on it and standing next to it was The Doc. The guards laid her on one of the cold metal tables, and strapped her down.

"Ah, Number twenty-eight how nice of you to return so soon. Number Twelve has been missing you." The Doc greeted in his heavily accented voice which always made Isis think of Dracula. Groggily she turned her head and looked at "Number twelve" Also known as Drustan Valentine, who looked as drugged as she felt.

"Doc, we both shot her with the tranquilizers why isn't she out cold?" One of the guards asked nervously.

"I've changed the dosage of the tranquilizers. My pets can stay awake yet their powers are completely useless to them." The Doc replied, then smiled a venomous smile at Isis. "Not even the other one can help her in this state." The other one, that was always how he addressed Night Shadow. He picked up a syring when the alarms going off, he quickly disappeared with his guards to discover the source of the disturbance. When he was gone Pietro was there loosening the restraints.

"What the hell is this place?" He demanded.

"She cannot answer you, the drugs are too new to her system." Drustan told Pietro. "Please help me up." Pietro let Drustan up and the young man stretched out his red feathery wings. "That feels better. Now we must get everyone out of here and destroy this place."

"You never said anything about a rescue mission." Pietro complained helping Isis up.

"You get everyone out of here, leave the destruction to me." Drustan ordered, then took off running down the corridor.

"What is with this guy?" Pietro grumbled before scooping Isis up and before she could blink she was being place on the ground outside, quickly being joined by the other mutants The Doc had captured. As one by one the other prisoners were brought out Isis tried to reach the professor mentally. When the last of the mutants were out a sound like thunder echoed from above them and the large bunker looking building started to collapse in front of their eyes, as it came crashing down Drustan landed next to Isis. It wasn't long before a black jet landed nearby, most of the other mutants had already taken off, the few that remained were the ones who'd been away from home for so long they weren't even sure where home was anymore, and all of them bore a faded white burn mark on their shoulder.

"Isis, are you ok?" Rouge asked running up to her.

"She's been heavily drugged." Drustan informed helping Isis to her feet. They made it back to the institute a few of the experimented on mutants joining them. Isis and the other X-Men were blown away though by Drustan's greeting to the professor. "Uncle Charles." He yelled then went over and hugged the older man.

"Drustan, I thought you were dead." Charles stated, stunned. "You've been missing for six years?" Drustan stared at his uncle, had it really been six years?

"I'm nineteen?" He asked.

"Yes, or you will be next month."


	8. Chapter 8

Isis, Drustan, Rouge and Kurt were sitting together at lunch the next day huddled under a tree when Drustan finally mentioned what they were all thinking about.

"You all want to know about my relationship to the professor."

"Well yeah, it's not every day we find out that the prof has family." Rouge said and Kurt just nodded.

"My father is Cain Marko, otherwise known as the Juggernaut. Uncle Charles pretty much helped my mom raise me until . . ." Drustan went silent and the others didn't need him to finish his story.

"Can I ask you something that's a bit sensitive?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

"Sure, Kurt." Isis replied, taking Logan's advice and trying to trust the two x-men in front of her.

"This lab, you were in what did they do to you?"

"I don't know about the others but The Doc seemed obsessed with pairing mine and Drustan's DNA. At first he tried mixing out blood by injecting us with the others. Then he tried isolating the x-gene in us and combining them." Isis paused. "Then he got really gross."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked nervously.

"Artificial pregnancy." Drustan replied coldly and Kurt sprayed his soda, he'd just been drinking. "He tried it on four separate occasions."

"Did it . . . I mean it didn't . . . you know?" Rouge stammered, trying not to be rude.

"No." Isis replied.

"Yes." Drustan answered at the same time and she looked at him surprised. "Right after you escaped The Doc came up to my cell and congratulated me and showed her to me." Isis just stared at him trying to comprehend what he'd just told her. They had a daughter.

"What did he do to her?" She asked numbly.

"I don't know, but you know he'll have kept a record." Isis nodded and wanted to go running back to Wisconsin but knew she needed to clear it with the professor first. Anxiously at the end of the day she took off out the door of the building and right into Pietro.

"I need my other clue." He said giving his Don Juan smile.

"I share my name with an Egyptian goddess."

"Come on, I want to find out what happened to her." Rouge said grabbing Isis' hand and pulling her and Drustan along.

"She's really devoted to you." Drustan commented. When they got to the mansion Rouge stormed into the professor's office and made Charles drop his book and Logan take chunks out of the mantle by announcing: "We need to find their daughter."

"Way to handle a delicate situation." Drustan commented then stared wide-eyed at the approaching Wolverine. "Really Mr. Logan it's not like it sounds."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Logan, the Doc took a few of my eggs and some of his sperm and created and artificial pregnancy. I have never been and probably never will be pregnant." Isis yelled, and then looked at the professor. "But I would like to find out what happened to my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

They returned to what was left of the lab Logan and Rouge following behind Isis and Drustan.

"I can't believe you managed to do all of this." Rouge said when Isis made another piece of debris disappear.

"I can make sonic blasts with my wings." Drustan explained. They made it to The Doc's office which was still intact except for a big crack on the back wall. They searched the office and right when Isis began to think Doc destroyed the file Drustan found it. "Doc named her Victoria, and she was living nearby." Isis stared at the picture of the little girl with raven wing black hair and blue eyes.

"Subject A does not yet exhibit abilities but outcome is still favorable." Logan read. "What do you want to do mini-me?"

"Me?" Isis asked looking at him.

"She is technically your kid." Logan reminded.

"I want to check in on her." Isis told him looking back down at the picture. They rented a car and pulled up outside of the address that was in the file and there she was sitting on a swing in the front yard. Isis looked at the professor who gently probed into the girl's mind.

"She wants her mother, she's scared of the mean doctor man." Slowly Isis climbed out of the car and went over to the little girl.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"You must be number twenty-eight." Isis looked up at the woman speaking. "Easy, please come inside and I insist on your friends joining us." The others got out of the van and followed the woman inside the small house the little girl following close on their heels. "I want it known I never agreed with my ex-husband on any of his experiments and when he brought me Victoria I knew you'd arrive someday." Whether or not you gave birth to her she is your daughter." Isis smiled a little sadly when the girl climbed onto her lap and snuggled against her.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"I never once let her think I was you, and despite what Alexander said she does seem to have an ability, she has what's called reactive adaption."

"What's that?" Rouge asked.

"She can develop a resistance or immunity to whatever she's injured by or exposed to." The professor explained. Isis and Drustan looked at this little girl who looked just like Logan.

"I've heard of your school, professor and I want you to take Victoria not only because of your school but because of them."

A few hours later Isis was carrying her sleeping child into the mansion to many stares from the other students. Kurt naturally popped into the room to look at the baby.

"She looks just like Logan." He stated. "How's he taking being a grandpa?"

"It's a big adjustment for all of us." Isis commented, and wondered what she was doing. She wasn't ready for a kid, she certainly didn't think she could take care of one. Still every time she looked at Victoria her heart melted a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Isis stared at Pietro as he strutted up to her the next day in English with a smile on his face before sitting next to her.

"How are you today, Hathor?" He asked and she burst out laughing.

"Try again, Pietro." She said still laughing.

"Well if it's not that then it must be Isis." Pietro replied and she stopped laughing. "That's it isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Isis replied pulling out her textbook.

"So now I can ask you on a date."

"You could, but I don't really have time anymore, with my therapy sessions, training and now raising my daughter." He fell out seat and stared up at Isis but before he could say anything the teacher walked in calling the class to order. After class he followed her down the hallway waiting for an explanation.

"Is this loser bugging you?" Scott asked noticing the situation, and touching his sunglasses.

"No, Scott, Pietro was just walking me to class."

"All right, but if you need something . . ."

"You'll be the last person I go to." She replied smirking and walked away.

"You know if you don't like the X-Men you can always join the Brotherhood." Pietro informed.

"I like the X-Men fine; it's just certain people I don't like." Isis replied then walked into her class.

After school she walked back to the mansion and smiled when Victoria ran up to her. She loved her daughter, it was impossible not to, but she didn't feel that motherly link to the child. Isis picked up Victoria and walked into the professor's office for therapy. She discussed when she found out about Night Shadow putting four guards in the hospital and how she'd felt both ashamed and proud. Then she told the professor about her feelings for Victoria.

"It's perfectly natural for you to feel that way, Isis and it's quite possible for you to develop them, but don't rush it. Now I believe you have a Danger Room session with your team mates." Isis nodded then went down to the subbasement and smiled at the team.

"Let's get this show on the road." She announced and walked into the room and froze the room was pitch black, this session was obviously to expose her weakness.

"Flashlights." Scott ordered and lights flicked on. Slowly they progressed through and then were attacked by flying metal balls. The team did what they could and Isis used some good old fashioned street fighting but felt that she wasn't doing everything she could. She felt a rush in her blood and knew that Night Shadow wanted to help, but Isis wasn't sure she could help, or that she really would.

"Night Shade, can't you do something about the dark?" Scott yelled.

"No, you idiot, there are no shadows in darkness!" Isis yelled back struggling now, fighting both the Danger Room and Night Shadow was tiring. Then she hit a pedestal and pushed the button she found on the top. Lights blared on and everyone was temporarily blinded, when their vision returned Kurt and Rouge ran up to Isis.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked, and Isis stood there continuing to fight with Night Shadow.

"Isis, you have control not her." The professor's voice echoed in her head. "Are you afraid right now?"

"No, I'm not I'm just tired." Isis replied.


End file.
